


wedding bells (are ringing for you)

by eggosandxmen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, No Incest, Siblings, allison’s wedding, and Vanya never wrote her book and Ben never died, au where they are all happy, im proud of them, klaus is working hard to be sober, so they’re all still really close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Allison Hargreeves has two wedding ceremonies. Her siblings are so proud.





	wedding bells (are ringing for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to have and to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469360) by [muppetstiefel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetstiefel/pseuds/muppetstiefel). 



> This is a softer world where everyone is still close and happy because I DO WHAT I WANT. stan the Hargreeves Kids.

Allison Hargreeves got married twice.

The first was a blowout party surrounded by people she barely knew; she kissed Patrick full on the lips and they danced the night away and she was happy, really, she was.

But it’s not what it was meant to be, is it? 

When she was nine, she made plans for what her wedding was going to be- her wedding party, the cake, the dress.

Vanya, her maid of honor, of course. The boys her groomsmen. A dance with her mom (her father never was involved in her dream wedding, never once did she dance with him under her perfect stars on her perfect night), a dance with Pogo, Diego walking her down the aisle and Luther escorting her in. 

She still wanted that.

Life as an actress made it tough to get away from the paparazzi; life as Number a Three even more so.

But she managed, found a date everyone could come, asked Patrick to marry her again, and got to work.

-

It had been six months since Klaus had taken a drink, and never once had he wished for one more than right now. 

Ben and Diego were on the side of him, him crushed in the middle of his big and little brother, numerical order until the end. Their suits were a little messy from the car and he prayed Alison wouldn’t mind. He took a deep breath, grabbed for Ben’s hand, willed the ghosts away.

Not today. Not today.

The home they arrived at was small and cozy, only a few cars parked outside. Diego opened the door for the both of them and they stepped inside, Ben squeezing Klaus’ hand.

Allison was waiting for them.

She sat at the kitchen table, applying expert makeup, dropping it immediately when the three of them walked in.

“Ali!” Ben screamed, running over to pick her up. Once he put her down, Diego crushed her into a bear hug. Klaus fidgeted with his ring for a few moments before she turned to him, eyes shining.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” she said, and Klaus can’t stop himself from squeezing her tightly and giggling. 

“I’m glad we could all make it.”

“Are you- are you doing okay?” She asked, and he pulled his chip out of his pocket, smiling. “Six months!”

Her smile gets even wider. “I’m so proud of you, Klaus.”

This might be okay, he thinks to himself as she pulls the three of them over to look at her dress. Everything might really be okay.

-

Vanya had to take three city buses and catch a ride from a cab, but she gets there. She gets there.

She could see Diego’s van parked in the front as she walks along the lawn, her violin case bumping against her knees. She flattened her dress- a soft cream, picked by herself and Mom a few months ago- down and knocked on the door.

Ben opened it.

“Van!” He smiled, pulling her into a hug, and she laughed, holding him back.

“Hi, Ben.”

“Everyone’s here except Luther and Mom and Pogo- come in! You look so wonderful!”

“Thanks,” she grinned, placing her case next to the door.

“Is it Vanya?” Someone shouted from the other room. A head peeked through the doorway- Klaus, the bags under his eyes Vanya was so used to mostly faded. “Vanya!”

It’s all she could do to steel herself against the tackle of three separate siblings, but she manages.

Diego and Klaus let her go after a few seconds and Allison takes over, her dress perfectly pressed and her hair halfway done.

“You look beautiful,” Vanya said into her shoulder.

“So do you.”

-

Luther escorts their Mom in with the grace of a perfect gentleman, grinning crookedly at the six of them when he stepped into the room.

“Ohohoh, look who graced us with his presence! Number One himself!” Diego teased, clapping Luther on the shoulder. “Nice of you to make it, you dumbass.”

He stuck his tongue out at Diego, turning to Allison with his eyes wide. “Wow. You look fantastic.”

“Good to see you too, big brother.”

-

The ceremony- taking place at a wedding hall a few minutes from Allison and Patrick’s house- was beautiful, the priest smiling softly while Patrick and Allison tie the knot for the second time. On her right, Klaus sobbed into Vanya’s shoulder, the short girl patting him on the shoulder. On her left, Diego and Luther could be seen fist-bumping subtlety (she remembered a promise when they were younger- that their baby sister would be the first to get married, because girls were gross and had cooties, and smiles through her husband’s kiss), Ben smiling brightly and wiping his own tears away. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” The priest said, and Patrick took her hand.

“Not so bad for a double wedding, huh?”

“Lucky my husband isn’t a bad sight.”

-

Allison and her Mom dance around the ballroom to the sound of Elvis Presley, slow and soft and perfect.

“I’m so proud of you, honey,” Grace whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mom,” she responded, and Grace brushed a curl out of her face, spinning her around as the music swells. “Thank you so much for raising us.”

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

-

She and Klaus jump around to Shout. She and Diego waltz along to a Lumineers song. She and Luther do a perfectly synchronized jam to some old eighties pop song. She and Ben tango to the same song she first learned to dance from. 

She and Vanya twirl each other around to Mr. Blue Sky, and Vanya makes them float a few inches off the ground, eyes shining.

All in all, it’s essentially a perfect night.

-

“Three,” Diego muttered from his place on her shoulder, fancy clothes long ago chucked away for pajamas, “thank you for inviting us.”

“Of course,” she smiled. “I want to be with my family on the most important day of my life.”

The numbers were a term of endearment for them, as adults; Diego rarely used them. But here, now, he seemed content. Happy, even.

It’s very nice and very new.

-

A few hours later, Vanya woke up from a nightmare screaming. Allison pulled her onto her lap, shushing her softly. “Van. Vanya. Seven, hey, Sev, look at me. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Vanya grabbed for her, hugged her tight. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I love you, Three. I’m so proud of you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Allison said. “I’m proud of you too. You’re okay. We’re okay, we’re all okay.”

“Dad- he said-“

“Dad can’t do anything to any of us ever again. He can't tell you you’re not special, okay, he can’t make me rumor anyone. You’re special, I’m in control, the boys are safe. We’re okay. We’re okay.”

“I love you,” Vanya said again.

“I love you too, sis.”

-

Allison Hargreeves got married twice.

The second was the most wonderful night of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Comments are always appreciated and I’m pretty happy with this. You can always request something in the comments!


End file.
